


Sometimes you have to lose something to win another

by Schneekristall



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deep conections, Friendship, Grief, Losing, Love, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, death mention, happiness, it's really only a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/pseuds/Schneekristall
Summary: George had experienced the most terrible loss one can experience. He pulls himself out of the lives of his friends. Too deep down to get out there on his own. Is there somebody who can heal his broken soul?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, George Russell/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	Sometimes you have to lose something to win another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewishamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewishamilton/gifts).



> Hei lewishamilton!  
> Thank you for your request :) I never wrote soulmates but wanted it to do for quite a time. So this was an opportunity I took. So my first fic in this AU is for you. And I actually enjoyed it more in the end than I cursed myself while writing it ;)  
> I wish you - and all the other readers - Happy Holidays and a Good New Year!  
> Stay safe and healthy  
> I hope you can forgive me to mention death. It's a fictional character we don't even know them! It wrote itself.
> 
> ~~~~  
> The symbol identifying one has found their soulmate is only completed when one rescue the other without thinking about himself. Out of danger, deepest sadness or absolute helplessness. One wears their part of the mark in their favourite colours. One it is completed the second half appears in the favourite colour of their soulmate.

George sat on top of the windowsill, his eyes darted out of the window into the darkness of the night. Well, as dark as a night in a big city can be. He liked living in London, he really liked it. The buzz of a metropole if you needed to get taken away from your life and thoughts. The anonymity of it after a long and draining race weekend, as long as you are not Lewis Hamilton.  
But George didn’t care. He did not know which part of the city he wanted this evening. He did not know which aspect was good for him. Which one he needed. And to be honest he didn’t even care. He was just sitting there, staring out of the window into the darkness of the night. Into the endless nothing of his heart. And for the first time in days a thought crossed his mind. The thought if it wouldn’t had been better to accept his family’s offer to stay with them and not going back to his own flat in London where he would be all on his own as Stuan was on vacation with Jamie before the holiday season.  
But the Briton did not want to see the pity in their eyes, he did not want to hear it in their voices. He did not want to feel their sympathy in every move, in every gaze lingering on him, every touch on him. He wanted to be alone. Alone as he was on this world.

It wonders him that no one had been standing at his door the last days, as he had turned off his phone the moment he had stepped through the front door and wrote his parents that he had arrived safely. And that was three days ago? Four? George did not know after the news reached him everything went in a blur. The interviews in the media pen, which would have been annoying enough as he crashed without any possible reason to been seen and a good chance of points. Debrief was not only tiring, he also could not recall what he had said the moment the words had left his mouth. And as soon as he was free to go he had run.  
George had just run with no particular goal until his legs could not hold him up any more. For minutes he could not see anything. There was just darkness. Pitch black with no remembrance of light. The only thing he had heard was nothing. Not even his own heart beat had rushed through his ears. He just had sunk to the floor and started shivering. He had felt so empty like never in his life before.

_And then suddenly there was this bell stroke. Just one. Marking the end of the life George has known. Marking the end of a life._

He did not felt the pain at his chest when his soul mark had faded. He had only felt the emptiness inside of his heart, the space that has been filled with Louise. But there was nothing and there would not be anything ever again.

George stroked over the symbol on his chest, just over his heart. The two shades of blue which it contained had faded into a very pale blue. Just like a bruise a day before it disappears. It meant two things: George had found his soulmate. And George had lost her already. He was shivering but he did not feel it. He sat there in his misery since he got out of bed during mid-morning. And would it not have been for his need to go to the toilet he would not even got out of it.  
He did not see how he should live on. Why he should do it!  
A deep sigh escaped him, he curled himself into a little ball – as good as he could do it on a windowsill. Silent tears ran down his face. The first since days. But surely not the first in the last two weeks. George was broken to the deepest of his soul.

<~>

It was the first day of the testing before the new season. George was on his way through the paddock to the Williams’ garage. He had his head hanging low, his eyes darted to the floor and his gait scuffing. He hoped no one would see him. If he would have a say in this he would not be driving anymore. He probably would have buried himself in his flat. Stupidly he could not do that as he was not living alone. Stuan had let him drown in his sorrows for a few days longer and then he had pulled him out of the flat when ever he could. When Aleix was not around, he was the one to drag him to training. His family did not let him back after Christmas to keep an eye on him. And Claire did not take a “No” when she rang to discuss the dates until the new season starts. He tried it, he really tried it. But he could not get the others to let him drown in sorrow, pain and misery. He had blocked the numbers of his friends very early already. He did not want to hear how they felt for him and that they would have his back. But George did no want them to have his back. He just wanted to be alone.  
So George did his best not to attract attention while walking through the paddock. He was pretty sure that his friends would drag him into the nearest motorhome – no matter which one it was – to check upon him. To see how he was, how he did cope with everything. And also to give him a speech about excluding them from his life.  
He felt guilty but he could not bear it, he just could not bring it over himself to interact with anyone besides the few people he had to to drive his car and get the essentials of living like food and drink.

“George! George!” he heard the oh so well familiar voice shouting behind him, so he did not have to turn around to see Alex jogging up to him. One of those friends he had ignored since beginning of December, for a bit more than three months now. And, next to Lando probably, the one he did not want to face at any costs. Cause George knew that Alex would not leave his side until he got a few satisfying answers. Answers George was not willing to give – was not able to give. And so he did the one thing that seemed justified in this situation: He started running!  
And he kept running until he shut the door of his driver’s room behind him.

Alex stopped rooted to the spot, his right arm raised into the air. His eyes went big and his mouth was slightly open. Did his best friend really ditch him and ran off? Slowly his arm dropped to his side, he felt a pull inside. It felt strange and like a rope which entwined his whole body. But it was to weak to really catch it.  
That was how Lando found him a few minutes later, arm still raised. “Alex? Alex are you okay?” Alex did not even blink when Lando approached him, did not twitch as Lando spoke to him. “Hey Alex!” Still no answer as Lando waved his hand in front of Alex’s face. His voice was slightly raised, but still calm and quiet, given they are still in the middle of the paddock and the Briton did not want to raise anymore attention than Alex already did with standing in the middle of the walkway, arm raised and mouth slightly open. “Alexander?”, Lando softly called the older man by his name and carefully touched him by his shoulder. This caused in Alex jerking and tearing his eyes open. “Fuck Lando you scared me!”  
“Sorry, but you didn’t respond to me earlier.” Lando put his arm around the bigger one and let him to a more secluded and quieter part of the paddock.  
“What happened that your so petrified?” Lando sounded lightly and amused. “I… I wasn’t….” Alex started but was directly interrupted by Lando. “Yes you have been! You didn’t even noticed that I was talking to you. So mind to tell me what had happened?” Alex took a deep breath before he shook his head. “George… I tried to talk to him. And he just ran away the moment he heard me. I don’t know… what happened?”  
“He lost his soulmate Alex. It’s difficult to deal with that.”  
“I know. But why does he shut us out?” Alex sighed and let himself fall forwards right into Lando, who encircled him with his arms. “I know.”  
“It hurts!” Alex mumbled into the shoulder of the younger one. Lando hold him close, his hand caressing the back of the Thai’s head. “I know. Come let us sit somewhere private.” He led the both of them to his driver’s room. There they sat on the younger one’s couch and Lando took Alex back into his arms. He hold him close as Alex snuggled his head underneath Lando’s chin.  
“Why does it hurt so much?” Alex’s voice wasn’t just more than a muffled sound, damped by the Brit’s McLaren shirt. “He is your best friend and you miss him. Of course it hurts that he is shutting us out at the moment. I think we have to be patient with him but always trying to show him that we are here. Whenever he needs us, whenever he wants us back.”  
“It’s not that… Well it is that. But… But it is so much more!” He moved a little bit backwards so he could face Lando. But Alex’s eyes were still unfocused, seeming to look through him. Somewhere Lando could not follow.  
“It’s like there is a hole inside me. Somewhere deep down. I can’t even tell you where I feel this. I don’t know how to name it. How to describe it. It’s there without being there.”  
“Shh...” Lando took Alex back into his chest, softly caressing his neck and head. He gently dappled a kiss into the older one’s hair. They sat there until their teams demanded them to share their time with them.

<~>

It had been a few weeks since that encounter. Both Lando and Alex had been trying to approach George and talk to him. But every time the Williams driver somehow managed to get away from them or to be with someone else, so Alex and Lando did not got the chance to talk to him about the topic they wanted.  
But it was draining for George too. Not only getting away from his friends but also everything that go with being a F1 driver. He was working and training harder every day. Aleix even had to stop him quite a few times before he would collapse because of exhaust. It had been more than a hundred times – at least it felt like that for the Spaniard – he tried get his athlete to talk to someone. But every time George refused.  
To top all of this the Briton started to not eat probably and spending his nights wide awake. Which resulted into him losing weight and being more and more less concentrated. Aleix even thought about talking to Williams about his observations. But he never did it as George’s performances never suffered and he never gave the impression of endangering himself or the others. But he kept a closer eye on him. Aleix had known George for a long time now and he really grew fond of him. Seeing him like this also hurt him, so he tried his best to reach the younger one.

It was Nicholas who actually said something to him. Since the death of Louise George have not posted any shirtless pictures. First because he did not want anybody to see the faded symbol on his chest. As it would always bring pity. And pity towards him would only bring him sorrow. Sorrow, hurt, grief. Deep inside George knew that he have not really grieved. After the first weeks of drowning he just did not found the bank that could rescue him. And so he kept drowning and just let his sorrow flow him away.  
So one day Nicholas accidentally opened the wrong door in the motorhome and bumped into George changing for FP1 – without his shirt or fireproofs on. And where once have been muscles and an athletic shape, the Canadian only saw rips poking through skin.  
“George?” Was all he could say, his eyes tracing the other body up and down. “What happened to you mate? You are so… skinny. What’s wrong with you?” Said Briton just stood there, frozen, eyes wide as he looked over at his teammate. It took a few seconds to understand what is happening right at that moment, but finally he was able to answer. “Nothing! Just a few new training methods. I’m totally fine.”  
“New training methods?” Of course Nicholas would not believe him, but thankfully George did not have to think about another lie to cover him up as Aleix came into the room to start the final preparations.  
After that George was more careful, always locking is door when he changed himself.

<~>

Lando stood in the shadows of the motorhomes in between them while watching Alex who observed George. George was in a deep conversation with two of his engineers. The two of them were completely oblivious that they are watched.  
Alex tried to hide his staring by holding a magazine in front of him. Upside down. He was biting his underlip, slightly shaking with his whole body. Lando could see how the eyes of the oldest one of them were darted to George. Following every move of the tall one. It seemed like he inhaled every centimeter of George.  
It was hot that day, all of them felt sweat running down their bodies. And George was scratching his left wrist, exactly that moment a shiver ran down Alex’s spin making him shake in his chair. He took a deep breath, bringing his hand to his chest, rubbing over it in an attempt to smooth the pain radiating from there. He pressed his eyes shut as the magazine fall to the ground.  
In an instant Lando was next to Alex, shielding him from the sight of George. He took another chair and set opposite him and put one of his hands onto the other’s knee. “Hi Alex!”, he spoke with a calm and quiet voice not to startle him. “How are you?”  
Alex head shot up, eyes wide like he came back from a world far away. Lando hoped it was a world with less pain. “Oh… hi Lando.”  
“Hi!” Lando smiled one of his big goofy trademark smiles. A smile that reached his eyes, which showed friendship and sincere sympathy. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine. Still sad that George isn’t really talking with us.” He bent himself to his side to catch a glimpse of said man. But he wasn’t there anymore, he could only see the Williams driver disappearing into the team’s motorhome. Lifeless his hand fall down from his chest and his eyes become colourless, losing all their shining.  
Lando’s smile faded into one of pity and sadness. “I know the feeling Alex.” He leaned forward so he could whisper. The Brit did not want anybody else to hear their conversation. “You pine away for the other one. The hole inside you is getting bigger and deeper each day. You shiver and your knees get weak whenever you see him. Every smile or word of him let you get head over heels. And the next second you remember that the feeling is not mutual.”  
Alex wanted to say something but Lando did not give him that chance. “He will realize it Alex. Some day he will.” He sounded confident and convincing. But then his eyes caught Carlos and his voice only faded into the air.

<~>

Alex escaped a sigh while he let himself fall down on his bed. Seeing George every second weekend without actually seeing him hurt. Let alone speaking to him. It hurts a lot. The man he saw in front of his eyes, the one he always saw in the paddock was not the one he got to know back when they were still kids. The man he grow up with.  
He knew that losing your soulmate is something that will certainly change one. But he never thought it would effect George that much. As he knew those two had not been lovers, that they had been best friends since they met in nursery school while still being three years old. And exploring that they are soulmates just as they have been only ten years old. Alex knew the story, a story that was now history, as George had told it him once. Alex was just curious after he saw the completed symbol on George’s chest after a karting race.  
He did not dare to ask until years later, after George’s F2 Championship win. He knew Louise. Of course he did. And with the time he discovered that he was jealous of the fact that she was George’s soulmate and not him. That his half of the symbol did not fit with George’s, that it would never fit. That George’s symbol was already complete.  
Another sigh escaped him, exhausted from everything that had happened the last six months. How Louise’s death had changed his best friend. The memories came back to when he finally asked George about his Soulmate and how they found out. How he was holding a shaking George whose face was tear strained, quiet, broken voice which had been muffled by Alex’s shirt.. How he himself felt a shiver running down his spine while being told how ten year old George jumped into a frozen lake to rescue his best friend.

_It had been a cold winter day, it was the first day without new snow since several days. The ice on the lake was finally thick enough to skate on and the two kids had the permission of their parents. So they went down after school, skates in their hands and happily chatting. All had of been fine until Louise got to close to the little stream which entered the lake at one side. The ice was thinner there and she had been broken through before George could shout a warning. Without thinking George jumped into the hole to get her out. He had to swim back to the surface twice before he found her down at the ground. George could not remember how he got them both out, all he knew was that he had been waking up in a hospital bed with a hypothermia, a very bad flu and cuts from their skates all over his body. And a symbol on his chest that was completed. Two shades of blue. A lighter one and a darker one._

Alex rubbed his hand over his chest while thinking about the story George had told him. How many times had he been sitting alone in his room after a day spent with George and wished he had been so lucky? George had already found his soulmate. But at the same time Alex was scared to never find them. As he feared he would never have the courage to save his soulmate. To be selfless.  
He lifted his shirt to take a look at his half of the symbol on the chest. All circles and lines joining, crossing and dividing each other. Ending abruptly at on side. Shining in a deep purple. He imagined a dark blue next to it. He shuddered, just thinking about it. A warmth grew in his chest, spreading from his soulmate symbol all over his body. He tried to preserve this feeling, the warmth, like being home. But he could not He just could not do it. It only last a few seconds before it vanished. Was replaced by an icy cold, making him shiver even more.  
He curled himself like a cat on his bed, pulling the blanket all over him. He was freezing to his bones, just like he went for a jog in the mid-winter and it started raining. Growling he made himself even smaller, trying to get some warmth into himself. He felt tears standing at the edge of his eyes. He clasped at his chest, clawing with huge strength at it. There had been warmth, nearly a heat, spreading from this spot just moments ago. But now there was only ice.  
“George!”, he quietly cried out.

George was standing at the edge of the hotel roof. The light, cold breeze of the night blew directly into his face. He took a deep breath while watching at the stars. It had something calming. Somehow. He did not want to jump of that roof, never thought about it. But just standing there, the edge directly under his tiptoes had somewhat enlivening. He felt as if there was still a small spark inside him wanting to burn. But he did not let it. Did not allowed it to burn brighter and warmer. Though standing there it burned a bit stronger, warmer, with more intensity. Like it was growing.  
A little smile appeared on his lips. He felt like Louise was right beside him while he was standing there on the roof. She never had been one for the dangerous things, but when ever she had entered a room it was like a fresh breeze had entered with her. A push of fresh air. Like a bird that picked up your mood and flew it high into the sky. The rain was cast away by her sunshine. No matter what, he always got his energy back when he had spent time with her.  
George lifted his right food, sliding it more over the edge till it was floating in the air. ‘Just one more step and I could see my best friend, my soulmate again. Just one more step.’ Thoughts running through his head. Going as fast as they came. Thoughts he would never bring to life. He took two steps back instead, away from the edge, as a sharp pain went through his body. The young man could not detect where it originated. He sank down on the flat rooftop, cradling his knees to his chest, embracing them with his arms.  
His head came to rest on his knees, silent tears escaping his eyes. A coldness and anguish inside him that tore him apart. That was a part of him, without actually coming from him. His left wrist felt like it was coming too close to a flame, like he had burnt it. But he could not pull it away. It was like his wrist was fixated over the flame. He curled his right hand around it, not possible to look at it. To face it.  
The last things George felt were the cold roof underneath him and the fresh drops of rain upon him.

<~>

The next time George and Alex saw each other it was like the times before. With one exception: It was not George who fled. It was Alex!  
He saw the younger one, froze for two seconds and then turned on his heals. It did not matter to the Thai that he was expected in the media building, the opposite direction he was running now. And Alex Albon was really running. Running like never in his life before.  
It had took him a while from recovering what he had called “the incident” two weeks ago. But he knew the second he could think straight again what that meant, what Lando had said to him without really saying it. It meant that he was doomed. That he wanted something, needed something, craved for something he could never get. And that something, or better said someone, was the reason he was running through the paddock now.  
He found a save place behind a wall against which he sunk with his back, curling into himself. He needed to seal his feelings deep inside him. George did not need someone who had developed feelings and he surely did not need someone who thought that he was his soulmate. George did had his soulmate and he had lost it. And he was no at any rate ready for something new. Still in the middle of grieving and drowning.  
This had been Alex’s conclusion after two weeks of thinking. Agter two weeks of many conversations with his mother. And so he had decided to doge his best friend whenever possible. Until he would be able to seal his feelings and be the friend George needed.

George had just excited the media building on his way back to the Williams’ hospitality when he saw Alex. The moment he laid his eyes on the Red Bull driver he felt the twinge on his wrist again. The taller one flinched and this millisecond was enough for the Thai to turn around and flee. And one had to call it an escape by the looks of his media spokesperson.  
Back was the coldness from that rooftop, the fear he had felt. And that split of a second he had looked into Alex’s eyes was all it took for him to knew that Alex was the reason for his feelings. The twinge got more and more intensive with every step the Thai ran away, resulting in a burning feeling as Alex rounded a corner.  
George bit his lip to not cry out in pain and pressed his right hand onto his left wrist. Nevertheless he could not help a twitch of his body which resulted in a questioning look of his companions. “Are you okay?” George turned his head towards Nicholas, who once again was the one mentioned it. “Yeah… I… I don’t know...” He admitted quietly, rubbing little circles on his wrist with his thumb. Not ready to risk a glimpse onto it.  
“Come, let’s sit together and have a little talk.” The Canadian wrapped his arm around his younger teammate and led him to his driver’s room.

“You want me to be direct or shall I beat around the bush?” Nicholas said while sitting down after getting two bottles of water out of the fridge. George shrugged his shoulders. “Direct, please.” He thought he could not handle it if he had to figure out what his Canadian teammate wanted to say.  
“Good. So when did you last spoke to Alex?” George felt how he blushed, he wanted Nick to be direct but it still felt strange and hurt somehow. “Two weeks ago...” He did not even get to finish his sentence as his teammate interrupted him. “No, not in a media environment. For real George. When did you two sat down and just talked about everything and nothing!”  
The Briton did not want to answer, he was biting his lip. “Before the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix!” He mumbled almost silently so that the other one had problems to understand him. But he still did. “Abu Dhabi? That’s almost nine months ago!”, he shouted in disbelief. “Gosh George what happened?”  
“This happened!” George shouted back, pulling his shirt over his head. The older one was tempted to stop him but then he understood that George was not able to tell him with words what happened. He did not care for the carelessly thrown away shirt and searched for any signs on George’s body. And then he saw it. The complete but faded symbol of soulmates! “Oh… Oh. I’m sorry George! If there is any...”  
“No! Please stop.” George’s voice was broken. And by the looks of it the whole man was broken. “I don’t want any pity or such thing.” Nick nodded but in no case he could let it stand by this. He had to know what had happened as he saw that both young men suffered because of it. “Okay, no pity George. But tell me what Alex has to do with it!”  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing?” The young Briton winced cause of the tone of Nicholas’ voice. “Then why haven’t you talked to him?”  
“I told you: I don’t want pity. From no one. And you know Alex, he...”  
A quiet sob interrupted him. “Do you really think all I would do is shower you with pity?” Both Williams driver turned around. They have not heard the door being opened, not to mention two people entering the room. “Alex… Lando...” Tears were brimming in George’s eyes as he saw them standing there. Alex had red eyes, showing clearly that he was crying not minutes ago. He was shaking, leaning on Lando. And it seemed like he needed Lando to keep standing. Lando who looked sad but there was also a fire burning inside them. “No... I… I don’t know… I’m sorr..”

“NO!” He was shut by a shout coming from Lando. “Don’t say you are sorry! Don’t you dare. Yes, you have lost Louise. Your childhood friend, your best friend, your soulmate. But we would have been there for you. We would have listened to you, we would have hold you, we would have taken care of you. We would have helped you. But we would have never showered you in pity! You have lost the probably most important person in your life. But at the moment you are losing even more.” Flabbergasted everyone looked at Lando.  
None of them expected such an emotional outbreak coming from the youngest. “I do get it that you are hurt. That your whole world has fallen apart. But you are hurting your friends. You are hurting us with shutting us off your live. You are hurting Alex! So please don’t say you are sorry!”  
He looked at George before he opened his arms with a warm smile. “Come here you stupid idiot!” Something George not needed to be told twice. Just a second later he was lying in Lando’s arms, crying his heart out. Lando just held him like he had said, rubbing his hand soothingly over the older one’s back.  
Alex was just standing there in the door frame, watching his friends interact and sharing this moment. He could not believe that George was actually talking to them. That he allowed Lando to hold him and take care of him. The Thai expected to feel a pinch of jealousy in his stomach but there was not anything like that. There was just warmth. Warmth and happiness.  
“Come here!” Lando said quietly and pulled Alex into the hug as well. In a way George was in between them. This was Nicholas clue to leave. Without saying a word he closed his door behind them. The last thing he heard were quiet sobs. But he could not tell from whom. Probably from all of them

<~>

Every moment of their free time the three of them had been together since their emotional reunion. They did no do much talking, just being together, holding each other. Alex never mentioned the connection he felt with George. They had better things to do. Being there for George, taking care of him, as Lando had promised for both of them.

It had been an uneventful race till now. George had just entered the 35th lap of 56 as he got the warning of a faster car approaching him from behind by the waved blue flags. Just a few corner later he saw the dark blue of a Red Bull in his mirror, knowing it must be Alex’s car. Surely the Briton did not want to loose time while getting lapped but he also did not want to lessen Alex’s chance of a good position. So he drove from the racing line to let his best friend through.  
Alex got a smile on his face the moment he recognized the car in front of him. He had to overtake George on the outer line but he would not loose time with it. But the moment he was at the same level he felt that something was wrong. He could see his rear left tire exploding, he could feel his car turning to his right side starting spinning like a good old spintop from his childhood. He tried to get the control back but everything happened to fast. He was just a passenger.  
George heard the tire explode, he saw Alex spinning, loosing control. And in front of his inner eyes he saw Alex already crashing into the barriers.  
Without even thinking George turned his steering wheel and put his feet down. His mind was blank, all he was seeing and feeling was the Red Bull of Alex. The next moment he felt the impact in his left side, felt how he got slided into the wall. This impact was the last thing the young Briton felt.  
One word echoing in his mind. “Alex… Alex… Alex...”

He blinked his eyes open against the bright white light. “Alex...” His voice sounded rough, he nearly could not hear himself saying the name of his best friend. “Shh!” A hand not belonging to him was put on his shoulder. He turned his head in that direction and saw the face of his teammate. He tried to smile but failed badly as his head hurt like hell. “Alex is fine. Lando and Christian Horner are with him.”, underlining his words the Canadian squeezed the shoulder of the younger one softly. “Man, what was that?”  
“What do you mean? Alex overtook me and we crashed.” Fondly Nick shook his head. “Alex’s tire exploded and he spun into the barrier. But he didn’t hit it, because out of nowhere there has been you in between. From the pictures it looks like you drove your car on purpose in front of Alex to prevent him from hitting the barrier.”  
“Really? I can’t remember. All I know is Alex being next to me and then there are two impacts.” Unconsciously he caressed his left wrist softly, a small loving smile on his lips. Until Nick took his hands to stop him. Only to stop his movements himself. “What?”, his voice only a whisper he lifted George’s hand so he could see better. “Did you know?” He turned the wrist so George could see it. He was already curious and also a bit anxious about what Nick had discovered.  
“A symbol… There’s a symbol on my wrist!” Disbelievingly he hold his hand directly in front of his eyes. He stroked over it, careful as if it could hurt or his fingers could get burned. “Blue… Dark blue… that’s my color… And purple… that’s...”  
“That’s my color!” A quiet and still shaken voice came from the door. George turned his head.  
“Alex!”, he said breathlessly. His heart beating fast, his breath stopping for a few seconds and a warmth spreading from his left wrist and his heart.  
“Alex!” Was all he could say! "Alex!" Was all he could feel!


End file.
